Prinnien
Prinnien was a witch before she's killed in an accident. When she woke up she found that her soul was sealed in a puppet. It does not matter who imprisons her consciousness that way. With that ostensible life, the only Prinnien wants is to feel alive. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Puppeteer * Title Attribute: Increase Crit Rate of Dark type characters in the party by 5% Story of Resonance A Fate Worse Than Death As a young girl, she was isolated as a child for being a witch, and her only company was her dolls. Her cruel fate got worse and worse until she was eventually driven by the cruelty of those around her into ending her short life. But due to some form of mysterious magic, her soul went into the doll by her side. Even with four hard limbs, no body temperature, and no sense of pain, she believed that she was still alive. She wanted to keep living, as she still hadn’t achieved her wish——To live a normal life... Is She Living, Dead Or A Monster? The girl didn’t want to accept facts, she thought that even if her soul was trapped in a doll, she was still a normal human. So she studied hard, learning how to imitate people to make herself seem more human. But the prejudice and estrangement she suffered never ceased, she thought that it was because she didn’t imitate people well enough but after watching a few times she realized: Her greatest difference was not being able to feel pain. So as she couldn’t feel pain, she became a giver of pain instead. After coming back to life, Prinnien wandered the lonely world. Who used this forbidden magic? Was this magic used in kindness or malevolence? She wasn’t interested in these questions, the question that most puzzled her was "Am I alive or not?" There’s a huge difference between the body of a doll, and one of a human, but Prinnien tired her hardest to adapt. For example, to get used to her limbs she would go to the beach and play with sand, or go to the forest and chase rabbits. In order to adapt to not feeling temperature, she would wear similar clothes to those around her, hide in the shade and sit by the fire. She wanted to use this behavior to stubbornly prove that she was still alive so that she could continue with her incomplete life. But people still considered her a monster, keeping away from her, talking about her, and insulting her, believing that she brought bad luck and disaster. She was very depressed, for she didn’t understand why people treated her in this way. Her anguish made her fixated on what specific areas were not similar enough to humans. So she started searching, searching for many years. Finally, she noticed that the one thing she was unable to feel, and would be totally unable to learn was the pain that living humans could feel. "Why are you crying? Does it hurt? But pain is the greatest part of living. " Using powerful magic, she started giving pain to normal humans. To start with she just abused them brutally, but in order to enjoy it for longer, she came up with all sorts of tricks and torture methods. Gradually, she became entranced by her victim’s screams and cries, these expressions seemed to glisten to her. She would never be able to feel this, it was also the sign of "the living". From then on, Prinnien’s existence became one of crazed depravity, but she didn’t understand that what she did was wrong. Lacking empathy, she just believed that this was her game. A Unique Life The Witch League stopped and adopted Prinnien in order to prevent her from harming more innocent people. But her stubbornness and disobedience didn’t disappear, she still enjoyed playing tricks on people. Most of the people in the Witch League also fell pray to her tricks, and their reactions gave Prinnien even more joy, except for one person, Alven. It didn’t matter whether she would throw a bucket of water over him, or hide his sword and pants, or throw a whole jar of death pepper in his dinner. He never had any kind of painful reaction——He just frowned and left a wry smile on his face. Maybe it was because of the difference between Alven and everyone else, maybe it was because of her "No Pain" resonance, Prinnien’s tricks became more and more fierce. She became infatuated with playing tricks on Alven, she wanted to see what he would look like when he was in pain. But it didn’t matter if it was wind, flame, sonic booms or anything else, Prinnien never succeeded. "You’re so boring you’re the most boring person I’ve ever met! I hate you! " Screaming and crying in a rage, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt such strong emotions. And what Alven did in response was just to kneel down and hug her. "There’s no need to be so hard on yourself, haven’t you been living really happily, trying to play your tricks on me. " "Liv....living...? " Saying the word "living" to Prinnien is the greatest praise someone could give her, everyone else saw her as a monster but only Alven could sympathize with her and hug her, even after everything she’d done to him. Although she couldn’t feel warmth, her insides were overcome with a warm sensation. Looking at the shocked Prinnien, Alven hadn’t forgotten his mission. "Hehe, I’ve never seen you look moved like this before. " "This is... what feeling moved is? " "Yeah, this is being moved, it’s also the best type of ‘living’. " Alven taught Prinnien about this type of amazingly beautiful and warm emotion. The soul inside the doll slowly freed itself from its shackles, and sought out this feeling of "being moved" from other people. She felt one step closer to truly ‘living’. Category:Characters